


Icarus

by kixnara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kixnara/pseuds/kixnara
Summary: Oikawa sempre achou Icarus um tolo por se aproximar tanto do sol, mas agora ele sabe como é desejar segurar o astro com as próprias mãos.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> Eu nem deveria estar postando essa história agora, pois ela está sem betagem, mas faz muito tempo que eu não escrevo nada e eu só queria mostrar logo, então me desculpem por qualquer erro, vou arranjar uma beta.
> 
> Essa fic na verdade foi começada há muito tempo atrás, metade dela já estava pronta, só que eu travei e não consegui continuar então larguei, mas eu resolvi abrir ela e tentar terminar e tcharãaam eu consegui 💜
> 
> Estou satisfeita com o resultado e espero que vocês também gostem, então por favor comentem e me deixem saber o que acharam 🥰

Oikawa está na fila da cafeteria quando vê Iwaizumi pela primeira vez.

Ele está na frente dele na fila, e sua mandíbula esculpida e olhos verdes intensos capturam a atenção de Oikawa imediatamente. Seu coração pula uma batida quando Iwaizumi sorri — mesmo que quase imperceptivelmente — quando passa por ele. Ele ouve Oikawa se atrapalhar um pouco ao fazer seu pedido; uma monstruosidade açucarada que chamam de frappuccino. Iwaizumi torce o nariz.

_Bem, ele tinha que ter algum defeito._

Oikawa se senta uma mesa em frente a de Iwaizumi. Ele normalmente teria ido até a mesa do outro com o seu melhor sorriso de flerte e, se o homem não fosse um idiota completo, possivelmente pediria seu número, mas ele foi pego observando enquanto esperava seu pedido ficar pronto e de repente se sentiu um adolescente inexperiente de quinze anos de novo. 

Antes que pudesse sair de seu conflito interno, Oikawa o vê franzir a testa ao atender o celular. 

_Quem teria ligado? Uma namorada? Namorado? Ex que não superou o rompimento? Algum problema de família?_

E então ele o vê sair apressadamente da cafeteria. 

_Bem, talvez tenha sido melhor assim._

☼

Na segunda vez que Oikawa o vê, ele acabou de terminar seu expediente. Foi um dia longo, cheio de clientes mal-educados e ele teve que agradecer Kuroo por ajudá-lo a se controlar ou ele teria terminado o dia atrás das grades. 

Quando Oikawa chega na estação, o vagão está lotado. Ele está exausto e sentindo uma dor profunda na base de sua coluna. Ele pensa que talvez devesse aceitar a sugestão de Suga e se matricular no yoga. Ele mal vê a hora de chegar em casa, se jogar no seu sofá e assistir Netflix até adormecer.

Oikawa está distraído tentando decidir se deve maratonar as temporadas de Brooklyn Nine-Nine pela milésima vez ou assistir aquele documentário novo que Kenma recomendou, então não é uma surpresa quando ele se desequilibra no momento em que o trem para. 

Um braço forte o segura e o impede de colidir com a porta. 

"Obrigado" ele diz automaticamente, seus olhos deslizando pelo braço até se encontrarem com um familiar par de olhos verdes. 

"Não há de que" responde o homem que tem frequentado seus sonhos nos últimos dias. "Não seria bom se você se machucasse"

"Não, com certeza não seria.” Oikawa nunca esteve tão magneticamente atraído por alguém antes. Ele não sabe o que fazer. 

"Então, que bom que eu estava por perto para segura-lo” A voz de Iwaizumi é quente e carinhosa. Oikawa teve um dia longo e está exausto, mas Iwaizumi está olhando diretamente nos seus olhos e qualquer pensamento considerado coerente na sua cabeça desaparece. 

Iwaizumi sai na próxima parada, acenando para ele com um de seus sorrisos suaves quase imperceptíveis. Oikawa acha que pode estar um pouco apaixonado. 

☼

Na terceira vez que Oikawa o vê, ele o reconhece imediatamente. Ele está no caminho de volta para casa, foi outra semana longa e cansativa e se nos seus primeiros dias na empresa tivessem dito que ele seria grato por ter Kuroo e Bokuto como colegas, teria rido na cara dessa pessoa. Ele não faz ideia de como acabou virando amigo daqueles dois idiotas, mas era muito bom ter os dois por perto.

Oikawa está vasculhando a bolsa procurando seu cartão. Tudo que ele quer é passar pelas catracas, chegar em casa e ser inútil pelo resto do final de semana. 

"Ei" Oikawa pula. Ele reconhece a voz imediatamente. "Eu acho que isso é seu"

Oikawa se vira mal acreditando na própria sorte. Ele tem os mesmos olhos verdes que Oikawa se lembra. Iwaizumi está segurando seu cartão de metrô e ele está um pouco arrependido de ter comprado aquela capinha de alienígenas agora. 

"Obrigado" diz Oikawa, lutando contra o rubor e pegando o cartão. Normalmente ele não é tão tímido, na verdade, ele não é _nada_ tímido. Oikawa não sabe o que acontece com seu cérebro quando ele chega perto desse homem. 

"Disponha" Iwaizumi responde, a mão demorando no cartão depois que Oikawa o pegou.

"Eu... uh..." Oikawa se afasta e engole em seco. "Nós já nos vimos antes, certo?" 

Ele quase podia ouvir Kuroo zombando dele agora. Oikawa _sabia_ que estava sendo ridículo, mas ele precisava se recompor e fazer um movimento.

"Do trem, na semana passada", Iwaizumi responde “E a cafeteria na semana antes disso"

"Oh, certo" Oikawa diz. "Eu esqueci da cafeteria" Ele não esqueceu, e ele sabe que não está enganando ninguém. 

"Iwaizumi Hajime" Iwaizumi diz, estendendo a mão.

"Oikawa Tooru" ele responde, pegando a mão dele.

Há um momento silencioso onde nenhum deles faz nada além de olhar para as mãos entrelaçadas.

“Então, ” Iwaizumi começa. Ele nunca se considerou uma pessoa superficial, mas não podia negar o quão bonito Oikawa era e o quão estranhamente atraído ele estava. Ele teria considerado desistir se fosse só isso, mas, não o julgue, ele ouviu Oikawa conversando com seus amigos algumas vezes no celular, nas vezes que o outro não o notou no vagão, e concluiu que ele era surpreendentemente interessante e divertido. "Eu sei que isso é repentino” Ele continuou “, mas você quer sair algum dia? Para, uh, beber ou qualquer coisa assim?" Iwaizumi resolve arriscar de uma vez, assim se ele estivesse enganado sobre Oikawa, poderia logo superar isso e fazer Mattsun e Makki calarem a boca sobre ele fazer alguma coisa sobre “seu crush do metrô”. Era como os dois idiotas chamavam Oikawa depois de descobrirem sobre seu interesse no homem quando certa vez voltaram com ele para casa e o pegarem observando Oikawa.

"Uh?... Oh! Sim" Oikawa exala, surpreso. "Beber seria bom. Eu adoraria."

☼

A quarta vez que Oikawa o vê é apenas um dia depois da terceira vez. Ele acorda na cama de Iwaizumi, com o braço do mesmo em volta de sua cintura. Oikawa se livra do aperto e se senta para encarar o outro homem, aproveitando-se da visão. Iwaizumi está coberto da cintura para baixo com um lençol, o cabelo bagunçado e a boca entreaberta. _Deus, esses lábios… quem poderia imaginar as coisas que eles podiam fazer._

Iwaizumi se agita na cama, fecha os olhos e os abre. Ele olha em volta, turvo, e pisca algumas vezes antes de se concentrar em Oikawa.

"Bom dia" ele diz, a voz profunda e rouca do sono.

"Bom dia" Oikawa repete.

Há uma longa pausa. Oikawa se sente desconfortável e ansioso. Ele deveria ter ido embora quando acordou? Era isso que Iwaizumi queria que ele tivesse feito? Isso tinha sido um caso de uma noite? 

"Eu...uh... deveria ir, já está tarde." Diz ele se levantando finalmente.

"Não!" Iwaizumi se senta e agarra o braço de Oikawa. "Quero dizer…não são nem 9h30. Fique. Vou fazer café da manhã. ” 

"Ok" Oikawa sorri, sentindo aliviado. 

Iwaizumi se levanta, puxa algumas calças e depois joga outro par para ele.

"Aqui, você pode usá-los se quiser"

"Obrigado" Oikawa se levanta e veste as calças.

Ele está olhando para Iwaizumi novamente. Ele parece um tipo de Deus que foi banido do Olimpo. Oikawa tira uma foto mental do momento para depois. Ele ainda está tendo dificuldade em acreditar que isso realmente aconteceu. Oikawa nunca teve dificuldade de encontrar parceiros antes, mas Iwaizumi era… diferente. Ele deixa essa sensação estranha de calor no peito de Oikawa. Ele se sente como Icarus, fervorosamente atraído pelo sol, incapaz de fazer outra coisa além de tentar chegar mais perto.

Iwaizumi olha para ele por cima do ombro e pergunta quantos ovos ele quer, e Oikawa decide que poderia se acostumar com isso, se lhe fosse permitido.

☼

Oikawa perde a noção de quantas vezes vê Iwaizumi — agora, Iwa-chan — depois disso. 

**Author's Note:**

> Informações extras:  
> • Iwa viu Oikawa várias vezes antes da cafeteria.
> 
> • A primeira vez que Iwa notou ele foi por causa do celular do Oikawa. Ele esqueceu de colocar no modo silencioso então todo mundo do vagão tomou um baita susto quando a marcha imperial do Darth Vader começou tocar.
> 
> • Quem ligou pra ele foi seu chefe. Kageyama e Hinata(seus estagiários) quebraram a impressora e eles precisavam resolver isso rápido.
> 
> • Iwa pede Oikawa em namoro um mês depois. Oikawa está obrigando ele assistir os filmes de Star Wars e no meio de um deles o Iwa fala “Namorar comigo você deve”
> 
> Aviso importante: Gente, não saiam em encontros com quem vocês praticamente acabaram de conhecer ahushahau pode dar certo, assim como na fic, mas pode dar muito errado.
> 
> Enfim, muito obrigada quem leu e eu espero que tenham curtido <3 não esqueçam de comentar me dizendo o que acharam


End file.
